Allons tous à Pré-au-Lard !
by Acide'nette
Summary: Merci Pré-au-Lard et toutes ces merveilles. Pour concours : sept drabbles sur sept personnages mystères autour d'un seul et même thème, le pourquoi on aime tant Harry Potter !
1. La Cabane Hurlante

**B**onjour à toi et bienvenue sur cette série de drabble écrite à l'occasion d'un concours sur un site de fiction HP.  
><span>Le principe<span> : écrire **sept** drabbles sur **sept** personnages mystères et autour d'**un** seul et même thème, le pourquoi on aime tant Harry Potter ! Le tout en respectant le canon.  
>J'ai choisis Pré-au-Lard car je suis certaine que j'aurais adoré allé m'y balader avec mes camarades d'école en sirotant un verre Aux Trois Balais :).<p>

A vous donc de devinez de qui il s'agit ;),  
>bonne lecture.<p>

_Disclamer : Comme à l'accoutumance, tout l'univers, les personnages et les évènements appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Gloire à elle ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Cabane Hurlante<strong> :

La cabane hurlante représentait beaucoup pour lui, lors de sa troisième année il s'en était passé des choses dans cette vieille bâtisse. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Ron, trainé sous le saule cogneur par un chien noir, atterrissant dans cette pièce. Le grand lit baldaquin se trouvait toujours dans un coin, couvert de poussière. Il se souvenait des évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés, de la tête qu'ils avaient faite en découvrant toute la vérité. Et à cause de Severus Rogue, cela aurait pu virer au drame. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait toujours à lui ces choses là ?

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ? De qui s'agit-t-il (s'est assez simple) ?<br>Les six autres étant déjà écrits, la suite arrivera bientôt.  
>Des idées pour la suite ? Chaque drabble se déroulera dans un lieux du village où le personnage en question aura vécu quelque chose.<p>

**Acide'**_nette_


	2. Zonko

**S**alut la compagnie !

Merci pour vos lectures/reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D !  
>Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec le second et le troisième drabble de cette série, j'espère qu'il vous plairont.<p>

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

><p>C'était leur boutique préférée à Pré-au-Lard et lorsqu'on les connaissait un tant soit peu mieux, cela sonnait comme une évidence : elle était faite pour eux. Le contenu du magasin à la façade rouge leur avait donné des milliers d'idées mais ils n'étaient pas des copieurs, oh ça non ! Ils avaient passé des heures à vagabonder dans les rayons du magasin, achetant bombabouses, savons sauteurs, tasses à thé mordeuses, afin de pouvoir les utiliser sur leurs camarades d'école ou bien sur les membres de leur propre famille. Oui, pour les farceurs qu'ils étaient, cela sonnait comme une évidence, cette boutique leur ressemblait complètement.<p>

* * *

><p>Vous verrez, les autres sont aussi faciles :P. De qui s'agit-il alors ?<p>

A tout de suite pour le second drabble de la journée,  
><strong>Acide'<strong>_nette_


	3. Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu

**C**omme promis, le troisième drabble,  
>Bonne lecture :).<p>

* * *

><p>La seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année 1996 était organisée en ce jour du 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, celui des amoureux. Son petit-ami avait enfin fini par l'inviter à se rendre ensemble au village, elle aurait presque fini par perdre espoir. Elle avait déjà prévu ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble lors de cette journée si spéciale pour elle : ils allaient se rendre dans le Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et comme l'endroit était très agréable, sûrement joliment décoré pour l'occasion, ils allaient passer un merveilleux moment. Elle était persuadée qu'elle passerait la meilleure St-Valentin de ses années Poudlard.<p>

* * *

><p>Qui est donc cette amoureuse transis mdr ?<br>A bientôt pour la suite de toute cette histoire !

**Acide'**_nette_


	4. La Tête de Sanglier

**B**onjour tout le monde :) ! Je reviens vers vous afin de publier les drabbles numéro quatre et cinq.

Bravo à celles et ceux qui ont découvert qui se cachaient derrière les précédents drabbles et merci milles fois pour vos lectures/reviews, c'est tellement cool !

Bonne lecture les loustiques.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous réunis à la Tête de Sanglier pour la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les membres de sa famille ne lui avaient pas menti : l'endroit était plutôt miteux, petit et crasseux, n'ayant rien d'attrayant. Il pouvait même dire que l'établissement était louche et il comprenait qu'il soit peu fréquenté. C'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée de se réunir ici et il se demandait si son amie n'aurait pas pu choisir un endroit plus chaleureux mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui faire de remarque, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, pas une fois de plus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>**elui-ci est un peu plus compliqué, enfin c'est peut-être celui pour lequel j'ai le plus galéré mdr ! Alors, de qui s'agit-il ?

Rendez-vous de suite pour le suivant,  
><strong>Acide'<strong>_nette._


	5. Magasin de plumes Scribenpenne

**S**ans plus attendre, place au cinquième drabble :),  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>La première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore venait de se terminer et la jeune sorcière et ses deux amis marchaient dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ils passèrent devant le Magasin de plumes Scribenpenne où la vitrine exposait d'élégantes plumes de faisan. C'était plus fort qu'elle : elle n'en avait pas besoin mais il fallait qu'elle entre afin d'en acheter une. En pénétrant dans la boutique, elle découvrit que les plumes étaient présentées dans des pots en cuivres. Finalement, le choix de l'étudiante se porta sur une plume noire et or qui lui coûta la somme de quinze Mornilles et deux Noises.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A<span>**lors votre avis ? Quelle est cette personne qui veut à tout prix une plume :) ?

Les deux dernier drabbles mettront un peu plus de temps a arriver, il faut que je refasse le septième en entier puisqu'il est sur un personnage que j'ai déjà utilisé ...

A bientôt,  
><strong>Acide'<strong>_nette._


	6. Les Trois Balais

**S**alouche ! Aujourd'hui, je repasse par ici afin de publier les deux derniers drabbles qui signeront la fin de cette série !

Bonne lecture et thanks you :) !

_**Cloeamy16** : Bien que le concours ne vienne pas de FF, il était convenu que je ne dise pas qui sont les personnages cachés derrière les drabbles (sauf dans les réponses aux reviews). Je fais simplement te dire que tu as bien trouvés chacun des personnages :). Merci à toi :D !_

* * *

><p>Ils avaient dû tous les deux s'absenter de Poudlard durant quelques heures. En passant devant la porte des Trois Balais il vit Rosmerta, la propriétaire des lieux, était en train de mettre à la porte de son établissement un sorcier à l'aspect crasseux. Il prétendit se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier, il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il prenait la direction d'une caverne avec Harry Potter ! Seulement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'à son retour à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'il souhaiterait rester quelques instants au pub, Rosmerta allait lui montrer la Marque des Ténèbres, qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> votre avis, qui est-ce ? :)

A de suite pour le dernier,  
><strong>Acide'<strong>_nette._


	7. La Gare

**T**in tin ! Voici donc le dernier de ces septs drabbles !  
>Merci à vous d'avoir joué le jeu :) !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il faisait cela depuis de nombreuses années à présent, il s'était un peu arrêté de les compter. Il avait vu ce train arriver et partir des dizaines de fois, une parfaite habitude. A chaque rentrée, il se rendait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, l'année scolaire commençait et il avait un rôle à jouer. Voir tous ces élèves impatients lui rappellait ses propres années à Poudlard. Ils en rassemblaient certains pour les mener au château, il adorait faire ça, voir tous leur regard émerveillés. Il essayait de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'éparpillent pas trop, il était responsable d'eux quand même !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A<strong>lors qui se cache derrière ce drabble selon vous ?

A bientôt pour d'autres aventures,  
><strong>Acide'<strong>_nette._


End file.
